elaarafandomcom-20200215-history
Orcs
The orcs are one of the many races in Fahr, nomads from Frostheim. History Forgotten Era Sailing in from the northeastern islands the orcs entered Nottreim on crude ships crafted from the crooked pines that grew there. Having their homes crushed by the titans during the Titanic March, and being refused shelter by the dwarves, many chose to abandon Frostheim for the promise of lush wilderness and plentiful game in Nottreim. The orcs first set feet on Nottreim near the harbours of Alor , but were driven away by the current inhabitants who roamed that land. They marched onward west in search of shelter and a place to settle, but were ever driven on by the inhabitants of the land. As the orcs continued their march word was spread that monsters had come in from the east to pillage and plunder. They were no longer met with suspicion, but with open hostility. The orcs then came to the Taleros Mountains , and climbed the roads and passages that went through them. They found that while there were traders and travellers passing on the roads through the mountains, most would nervously continue on, or turn about and flee, rather than attack when they met. So the orcs settled. They are a race of natural hunters, and on the hills and in the crevices of the mountain there could be found much to hunt. The Taleros Mountains are now in popular speech often referred to as the "orc mountains", and many are the tales of disappearing trade cart and raids in the general areas. There is a saying that he who braves the routes of the mountains will ether find to trade the most luxurious furs and riches, or their own swift death. For the orcs are not unaccustomed to the art of trading, and while an honest and polite soul will often find his shelter untouched when he travels, he is also likely to be approached by orc merchants seeking wares from the lower lands. Orcs who venture down the mountainsides will often be met with hostility and suspicion, but some packs have been seen setting up camp near villages at the base of the mountains, either to trade wares or sell their swords. Though not many would employ an orc as a guard, especially big orcs have been seen fighting in arenas and the like, for coin and other goods. Appearance Orcs are generally bigger than the average human, with longer arms and a more hunched appearance than the nimble Nahigilians. Their muscular frame has given them quite the reputation as fearsome fighters, and they are often clad in the pelts and furs of the beasts they hunt and have slain. The skin colour varies from a dark brown to greyish hints of green, but is seldomly much lighter than the gloomy rocks atop the Taleros Mountains. There are a few clans, however, that have adapted a lighter grey skin tone as the years have passed, to better blend in with the snowy peaks of the mountains as they hunt for game high up in the passes. The eye colour of the orcs does not vary much however, and has remain practically unchanged since the orcs first set foot in Nottreim. It is a clear amber colour, and many describe the eyes as feral and wolflike. The bright yellow colour is something the orcs view as beautiful, and a sign of strength and good health. Orc eyes do not have eye whites, but the colour instead tends to get darker the further away from the pupil it gets. Category:Appearance